The invention pertains to the general field of automotive light assemblies and more particularly to a vehicle head light or auxiliary light assembly that incorporates a central lamp in combination with a pair of lamps that produce a perimeter light.
Throughout the world, the most widely used means of personnel transportation is the automobile. As the automobile has evolved a substantial amount of interest has developed in personalizing or customizing automobiles. Some people are not content with the way their vehicle appears or performs upon leaving the factory. As a result, the number and selection of OEM and after-market products for vehicles has rapidly grown.
One of the most popular ways to customize an automobile is to alter the lights. A typical automobile has headlights in front, tail-lights at the rear, turn signal indicators, and can include auxiliary lights. A novel approach to increasing the visibility and adding aesthetics to the headlights and auxiliary lights is to add a perimeter light to the light assembly housing.
A search of the prior art patents and industry literature did not disclose any light assemblies that read on the claims of the instant invention.
The vehicle head light or auxiliary light assembly allows a vehicle head light or an auxiliary light to have a perimeter, color-selectable light that can function independently or in combination with the head light""s or auxiliary light""s conventional central light bulb. In its basic design configuration the assembly consists of:
a) an inner housing having an open front edge,
b) a central light bulb attached to the inner housing,
c) an outer housing having an open front edge, a central light bulb service opening, a right-side light bulb retaining structure located adjacent to the service opening, and a left-side light bulb retaining structure located adjacent to and on the opposite side of the service opening,
d) a light passage channel located between the inner housing and the outer housing,
e) a right-side light bulb and a left-side light bulb, with each inserted respectively into the left-side and the right-side light bulb retaining structure,
f) a front lens attached around the open front edge of the outer housing, wherein the front lens has a perimeter having a continuous series of light refracting serrations. When the right-side and left-side lights produce a light beam, the beam is applied through the light passage channel onto the light refracting serrations, wherefrom a reflected light beam is produced that traverses along the light refracting serrations, and
g) an electrical control circuit that is connected to and allows the central light bulb and the two side light bulbs to be operated. The circuit can be designed to allow the central light and the two side lights to be operated independently of each other or to be operated simultaneously.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to produce a vehicle head light or auxiliary light assembly that in addition to having a conventional central light also includes a pair of side lights. The side lights produce a light beam that is directed through a light passage channel to the outer perimeter of the assembly, from where the light beam traverses along a series of light refracting serrations.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to produce an invention that:
Adds to the aesthetics as well as providing an additional margin of safety.
Allows the color of the side lights to be selectable by the end user.
Is cost effective from both a consumer""s and a manufacturer""s point of view.